


Swing On By

by Rubyya



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: Hammocks, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25938424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubyya/pseuds/Rubyya
Kudos: 6





	Swing On By

Recently, Isaac had been running away after school. As soon as Spender said they were free to leave he’d immediately pack up and run off with barely a good bye. When asked, Isaac would deny going anywhere but home. Isabel was quite certain no one would willingly go home so soon when they could instead do spectral nonsense. So, Isabel came up with a plan. The next day as Isaac ran to leave she packed up to and grabbed Ed’s arm.

“Come on Ed,” Isabel said, already halfway out the door.

“Huh? Where are we going?” Ed asked, running after Isabel with his backpack half open.

Spender and Max shared a look which ended in Max sighing. Isabel was old enough to take care of herself, yet for some reason he had to go follow her. Though in this case he was interested in where Isaac might be going to. Grabbing his bag, Max ran after Isabel, leaving Spender alone in the club room.

\--------------------------------------------

Isaac sighed, dropping his bag against a nearby tree and climbing into his hammock. Hung up between two trees and hidden somewhere in the forest, the hammock was Isaac’s little hide away. There, he could relax without having to worry about yelling at anyone besides King Catnine. That’s when Isabel, Ed, and Max came crashing in from one side. Yelling about maps as they walked into the small clearing, not noticing the hammock at first.

“Well there’s Isaac’s stuff,” Max said, pointing to the pile of stuff next to the tree, “So he’s probably in the hammock.”

Isabel took that as a cue to lean against the side of the hammock, causing Isaac to scream.

“What are you doing?”

Smiling, Max and Ed joined Isabel, making the hammock lean dangerously to one side, almost dropping Isaac on the ground.

“So this is where you ran away to,” Ed started.

“Why didn’t you tell us about this place?” Isabel asked, eyes gleaming.

“Because I didn’t tell anyone about this place! I was coming here to get away from everyone!” Isaac nearly screamed.

He attempted to throw his hands up as well, but ended up holding onto the sides of the hammock instead.

“You could have just asked, you know,” Max mentioned.

“Would you have left me alone?” Isaac asked, already knowing the answer.

“No,” they said simultaneously, and tried to get in the hammock.

Despite what Isaac had said, he was laughing the entire time.


End file.
